


Too Young to be a Martyr

by WildCard4505



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Karasuno Family, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei Needs a Hug, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Friend, Tsukishima Kei is a Mess, Yamaguchi Tadashi is So Done, Yamaguchi loses it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildCard4505/pseuds/WildCard4505
Summary: "You're dad's coming to pick you up today"Tsukishima never jumped. His posture stiffened as he whipped his head toward their advisor. Yamaguchi's did as well, snapping between his friend and black haired professor. His perfect toss fell to the ground, rolling across the court as a loud smack echoed across the gym from the spike that Tsukishima failed to jump at.Tsukishima's dad comes maybe once a year. He stays for a few days and then goes back to wherever he comes from. It's never a good couple of days.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 172





	Too Young to be a Martyr

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this nine page one shot I wrote from a passing thought. 
> 
> Why do I always do this? XD

Tsukishima continued to block spike after spike, very few making it through his own iron wall. He saw his look of satisfaction and his smug grin when he blocked Hinata’s spike and the short boy had a fit. Yamaguchi smiled proudly at his friend. It was hard to believe a few months ago Tsukishima would have never let that show. He never would have been frustrated or proud of his own work. He never would have tried. Yamaguchi turned back to his own ball, breathing in and focusing on the weight in his hand. He vaguely heard the club door opening. 

"Tsukishima?" hearing his friend's name, Yamaguchi tuned into the conversation a little more. 

"-message from the office." Takeda said and Yamaguchi decided it probably wasn't his business. Nobody else was giving it much attention. Messages from the office were pretty common, they could range from being reprimanded for being late to a new last minute assignment. He tossed his ball in the air. It felt good. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tsukishima ready to block a spike by Tanaka. 

"You're dad's coming to pick you up today." The blonde never jumped. His posture stiffened as he whipped his head toward their advisor. Yamaguchi's did as well, snapping between his friend and black haired professor. His perfect toss fell to the ground, rolling across the court as a loud smack echoed across the gym from the spike that Tsukishima failed to jump at. Tsukishima's eyes shifted and caught Yamaguchi's for a moment, a question. He nodded slightly, still surprised by the development, and Tsukishima's face turned sour. 

"Well, they can tell him I'm walking Yamaguchi home." He said, turning back to the court. Everyone seemed surprised by his dismissal and a few turned to him for clarification. It was universally agreed upon that Yamaguchi would always know the most about their salty middle blocker. Unfortunately, Yamaguchi was too focused on him to reassure any of his teammates. Practice continued and Yamaguchi wasn't the only one to notice Tsukishima's jitteriness. It probably didn't help that Yamaguchi was glued to him even more than usual. He wasn't going to change his behavior, and by the way Tsukishima seemed to gravitate to him as well, the blonde didn't want him to. Eventually, Daichi called the end of practice and Yamaguchi followed Tsukishima into the clubroom. They were the last ones, Yamaguchi offered to put away the net and clean the gym himself so they could have time to talk. Hinata and Kageyama seemed more than happy to relinquish their chores. 

"He has some wonderful timing." Tsukishima said sarcastically as they started changing. Yamaguchi scowled, it was never a good time for his dad to come home. 

"He probably saw you on TV." Yamaguchi rationalized and Tsukishima hummed in affirmation. 

"I doubt he's here to celebrate us going to nationals." His voice was bitter as he slung his bag over his shoulder, glancing to see if he was ready to go. He slung his bag over his shoulder as well and Tsukishima nodded and they began the walk home in silence. Yamaguchi quickly texted his parents that Tsukishima was coming over as they left school grounds. 

Yamaguchi was surprised to see Tsukishima stop just before the intersection that separated their houses. If you turned right you were on your way to Tsukishima's house, left went to Yamaguchi's. The blonde stopped, looking at his shoes. Every day his Dad came home there was an unspoken agreement to go to Yamaguchi's house after school. They'd sleep over for as long as it took for him to go back to wherever he traveled from. This time Tsukishima stared to the right with intense concentration. Before he stepped backwards. 

"Tsukki?" Yamaguchi was confused. Why wasn't he following the routine? 

"This is the first year Akiteru won't be there..." He had gone off to college this year when the two of them entered high-school, he knew that. Tsukishima turned away to the left and Yamaguchi suddenly knew where he was going. 

"I have to be there for her...'' his back was to him but he even so Yamaguchi could see the shudder that traveled up his frame. His hands were clenched. Tsukishima never told him directly what happened at his house when his Dad came home. Even so he could make a guess. The way for days after Yamaguchi wasn't invited over, the way Akiteru always seemed so mad after even just a day with him. He knew it wasn't good. Yet, Tsukishima was throwing himself into the lion's den. 

"Tsukki..." he didn't want this for him. Yamaguchi didn't want to see that look of sadness Akiteru sported on Tsukishima's face. 

"See you tomorrow Yamaguchi." He said simply and Yamaguchi fought the urge to reach out when Tsukishima walked away, stiff and stressed. He stood at the intersection for a while staring at where Tsukishima left. Some part of him hoped that he would come running back down that street, saying he changed his mind. Yamaguchi knew it wouldn't happen though and he turned back onto his own road. It felt more empty than usual. 

* * *

He walked home and when he opened the door his parents greeted him and the boy they expected to be standing next to him. 

"Hello boys! How was school?" Yamaguchi sighed. 

"Tsukishima ended up going home after all… Sorry" he bit his lip and looked back towards the door. What was happening over there right now? 

Were they fighting? 

Were they talking?

Did the man finally get some sense knocked into him and they were having a nice family dinner?

Yamaguchi decided to settle on that option to calm his nerves. He was always anxious when this time of year came around, except now he didn't have Tsukishima to confide in. He couldn't be needed. For some reason, the way Tsukishima needed to be told Akiteru was okay made him feel like he was doing something during this time. It gave him something to focus on when his stomach was in knots because, truth be told, Akiteru was as much his brother as Tsukishima's. He was always nice and played with them as kids. Even after what happened at Karasuno, when Tsukishima stopped wanting to play, he always checked on them doing homework and left them snacks. 

"Oh. That's okay. Did you two fight?" His mom asked softly and Yamaguchi shook his head adamantly. At the same time he wished it was that simple. That he could text saying sorry and that was all it took for things to be resolved. 

"He just had some stuff to do at home. Speaking of that I should go do homework!" Yamaguchi ran up to his room to start working, returning the "I love you" sent to him as he left. He tossed his bag on the floor and texted Tsukishima the second he sat down.

**To: Tsukki**

Let me know what's going on

He cringed at his text after he had already hit send. It sounded too demanding so he added on to it.

**To: Tsukki**

When you can I mean

Yamaguchi still felt like he was overstepping his boundaries but still he turned the volume of his phone all the way up, waiting for the ping of a text back. 

He ended up spending more time checking his phone than doing homework. Even though there was no way he could miss a text with his volume at 100%, he still continued to turn his phone screen on looking for a notification he missed. When he finished his homework he laid down on his back with his phone held up in front of his face. He hit the power button every 5 seconds, the light from his phone illuminating his now dark room. Finally he decided to open the messaging app. He scanned his messages and nearly fumbled and dropped his phone on his face as he noticed a detail. There was a small little string of text under his messages. 

“He read them? But didn’t respond?” Not just that but he read the texts almost an hour ago. His stomach sunk a bit but he tried to remind himself that Tsukishima was stubborn so of course he was okay. 

* * *

The next day Yamaguchi raced out the door to the intersection where they met everyday to walk to school together. He looked down the left road, waiting for the tall figure of Tsukishima to show up. When he did, however, his head was covered by a hood and Yamaguchi immediately knew something was wrong. 

“What happened?” Yamaguchi rushed over to him and Tsukishima startled. He didn’t even say “hi” but he was too worried. Tsukishima sighed and mumbled something under his breath before pulling his hood down. Yamaguchi gasped, A large bruise decorated the side of his face. It was turning a dark purplish yellow which made painfully obvious when compared with Tsukishima’s pale skin. At the same time he rolled up his sleeves to show them covered in smaller bruises, like he had blocking punches.

“Honestly there’s no point hiding it from you. You’d just figure it out.” He said emotionless and suddenly Yamaguchi was very glad he’d picked up some Tsukishima inference skills over the years. He couldn’t imagine if Tsukishima decided to lie to him about it.

“How…” Yamaguchi couldn’t finish his question, his hand ghosted over the bruises on his arm, afraid to hurt him by touching them. 

“These are because he decided to go after mom.” He lifted his arms up and Yamaguchi could hear the rage in his voice. 

“And this is because I’m not gonna keep my fucking mouth shut when he does shit like that.” He gestured to the side of his face. It was a bit reassuring to hear his sass in a situation like this but it was overshadowed by his wording. He acted like he was expecting it to happen again, like he was already preparing himself for it. Yamaguchi felt a protective urge and blurted out the worst thing he probably could have asked.

“Is this what always happens when your dad comes home!?”

“I don’t know.” Tsukishima replied quietly.

“What?” Yamaguchi lowered his voice, regretting his question.

“I Said I. Don’t. Know!” Tsukishima yelled, his hands clenched at his sides. 

“I was never there! I always hid away at your house and I always worried but I Never Did Anything! I made Akiteru deal with this all by himself- with him all by himself! And I don't think he ever had bruises on his face-” Tsukishima threw his hand up in the air as he vented.

“-when I came home, but maybe he did AND NEVER PAID ENOUGH ATTENTION!” Tsukishima's eyes were shining with tears that threatened to fall. He swore and pushed his palms into his eyes. Yamaguchi felt his own eyes water, Tsukishima hardly ever got worked up but with the amount of frustration, Yamaguchi felt his heart break. This had obviously been weighing on him all day. Probably all night too. 

Suddenly he couldn’t take it anymore and he hugged his friend tightly. He felt Tsukishima stiffen a bit for releasing a sigh. When Yamaguchi stepped away the blonde had regained his composure. Yamaguchi wanted to tell him that Akiteru never would have wanted him to get involved, that he did the best he could, but he knew Tsukishima didn’t want to hear that right now. Let alone the fact he wouldn’t accept it. Instead Yamaguchi fell back on the one thing that Tsukishima seemed to accept, logic. 

“You might be able to hide it in school but we have morning practice and afternoon practice... The teams not gonna let you wear a hoodie and I doubt the hood would stay up even if they did.” Yamaguchi knew it wasn’t what he wanted to hear but from the look on his face Tsukishima already thought of it anyway. 

“So, I can just tell them I got into a fight or something.” Yamaguchi narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

“And when Tanaka and Noya ask who punched you so they can go after him?” Yamaguchi snapped back slightly and Tsukishima clicked his tongue. It was clear he had no answer for that.

“Just tell them the truth!” Yamaguchi said.

“Not happening." Tsukishima started walking, forcing Yamaguchi to follow him. He knew what he was doing, he was limiting the time of the conversation.

“There's no other option!”

“Ignore them. That's an option.” Tsukishima started walking faster and Yamaguchi ran a bit to catch up. School wasn’t that far away. Yamaguchi knew he didn’t have much time before there were too many people to talk about it.

“Tsukki!” He was ignoring Yamaguchi now, pulling his hood back over his face.

“Tsukishima!” Yamaguchi grabbed his arm as he yelled, wincing himself when he jolted from the contact. He mumbled a “sorry” before looking at his friend firmly and speaking.

“One day you’ll go to college too. And then you can’t protect her.” Yamaguchi didn't leave any room for argument. He didn’t add his opinion, just stated facts. Tsukishima couldn’t argue against it, though he tried if the way he opened and closed his mouth was any indication. His posture dipped but he still yanked his arm back forcefully and walked away. This time Yamaguchi didn’t follow him

  
  


As expected, when he entered morning practice Tsukishima was already being interrogated by the team about the bruise on his face. He still wore the sweatshirt, hiding his arms. It was loose and bunched up at his wrists, maybe to keep the fabric from rubbing against them too much. Both of them made eye contact for a moment before Tsukishima broke it and turned back to the court. Yamaguchi winced at the memory of the ugly purple marks on his arm. How was he gonna block like that?

“Did Yamaguchi deck you!!” Tanaka yelled, noticing the animosity between the two of them, and Tsukishima made a disgusted face.

“No.” Tsukishima bounced a ball at the edge of the court before throwing it up and serving it over the net. Tanaka and Nishinoya continued to hover around him asking questions and when Hinata and Kageyama arrived the whole ordeal restarted.

“Whoa Stingyshima what happened?!?” Yamaguchi watched as he glared at the red head.

“None of your business.” He dismissed and Yamaguchi’s grip tightened on the ball. He wasn’t going to tell them. He wasn’t going to say anything and then he was going to go home and go through it all again. Yamaguchi grit his teeth.

“Nothing happened okay!” Tsukishima yelled at Kageyama. He was obviously frustrated and Yamaguchi let his ball drop. The third years were about to tell them to back off when his ball dropping caught their attention momentarily. Yamaguchi knew he must look angry because his expression made Daichi double take and Asahi yelp slightly. 

“Tsukki...” His fists were clenched and he knew the others were watching him. Suga seemed to be looking for a reason behind the chaos. He won’t find one though.

“Shut. up. Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima didn’t even look at him when he said it. The words had purpose this time, not the throw away line that usually happened between the two of them. Somehow it made him angrier. Hinata was about to shout at him but Tanaka put a hand over his mouth and they backed away a few steps. 

“Not this time!” The other jumped up at his yelling and Tsukishima turned and marched toward him

“It’s none of your business!” Tsukishima pointed a finger at him and Yamaguchi swatted it away.

“Like hell it’s not!” The team gasped at his swearing but he couldn’t care less at the moment.

“How does it have anything to do with you!” Tsukishima asked. Kageyama looked like a deer in headlights and he backed away next to the other.

“You're my friend, and you're covered in bruises!” Yamaguchi didn’t understand how Tsukishima could think it didn’t involve him.

“So?!” Tsukishima replied and Yamaguchi felt his temper rise. He had the audacity to act that it didn’t matter. Like their friendship didn’t matter.

“So! SO How are you gonna block like that then!?” He tried to get through to him using volleyball

“I’ll find a way!”

“How are you gonna find a way when I can’t even grab your arm without you wincing!” Yamaguchi was furious; he grabbed his wrist and lifted it up, still being mindful of where the bruises were. As a result the loose sleeve of his sweatshirt fell down revealing the bruises on his arm. He vaguely heard the team gasp. Recognition flashed in the blonde's eyes and Yamaguchi knew he finally got through to him. 

“It doesn’t matter…” It was a last ditch attempt at the argument. Yamaguchi knew he didn’t have any fight left.

“We’re too young to be- be some sort of martyrs, Tsukki. You are.” Tsukishima looked down at his feet. The gym was completely silent, both of them were breathing hard from the argument. Tsukishima turned around and Yamaguchi thought he might run again before he glanced behind him briefly. He looked up at the team and Yamaguchi felt his heart stop.

“It was my dad.” He said shortly. His hands were clasped together the way he did when he was nervous. The gym exploded into chaos. 

Nothing was fixed immediately. Tsukishima told the team and after so much comforting Tsukishima nearly snapped, they told coach Ukai and Takeda. The whole team ended up missing classes. Yamaguchi was sitting against the wall with Tsukishima. The blonde had his headphones in and Yamaguchi was sitting and thinking with his eyes closed.

“You’re an asshole.” Tsukishima said suddenly and Yamaguchi ‘s eyes opened quickly but Tsukishima had a small smile on his face showing he was kidding. Yamaguchi settled back against the wall.

“I know.” and Tsukishima chuckled at his response.

“You could have had that argument literally _anywhere_ else.” Tsukishima sassed and Yamaguchi rolled his eyes.

“Like you’d have listened if I tried saying it on the way home.” Tsukishima shrugged and hummed. He knew Yamaguchi was right. They sat in silence for a few moments.

“This is insane.” Tsukishima said, thumping his head against the back wall. Yamaguchi just nodded in agreement, he knew Tsukishima could see him out of the corner of his eye. He probably didn’t even have his music playing at the moment. 

“You should probably call Akiteru…” Yamaguchi suggested. The blonde nodded and tossed him his phone. 

“Or I could do it.” Yamaguchi laughed. Tsukishima was still quiet, He had a feeling that none of it had really kicked in yet. Yamaguchi found the familiar name in his contacts and hit call.

“Kei? What’s up?” Akiteru answered.

“Its Tadashi actually.” There was a pause on the other line before Akiteru started excitedly asking about how he’s been. Tsukishima laughed next to him at his brother's exuberance. 

He answered the questions when Akiteru asked the one thing that made his mood sober again. 

“So what’s up?”

Yamaguchi put the phone on speaker so Tsukishima could cut in if he wanted to during the conversation. 

“Tsukki’s dad came home yesterday.” There was a longer silence on the phone followed by cursing.

“Fuck I didn’t think about the fact he’d still be coming by. I thought he might- “ Akiteru cut himself off.

“Why are you calling and not Kei? Is he okay?” Akiteru grew more frantic and Tsukishima spoke up.

“I’m fine.” He said and both boys heard him breathe a sigh of relief. Tsukishima rung his hands for a bit before speaking again.

“Hey uh-” He stopped for a second and took a deep breath before continuing. 

“Did dad ever- get violent when he came over?” Yamaguchi held his breath. 

“Not usually. Threats and stuff yeah, but he never actually followed through. It was always nice to know you stayed at Tadashi’s.” Both boys went silent and then Akiteru’s voice came through the receiver again.

“You didn’t stay at Tadashi’s did you.” It wasn't a question so neither of them responded. Yamaguchi saw Tsukishima rub his arms subconsciously. 

“Why did you ask me if he got violent?” His voice was shaking. Yamaguchi tried to convince himself it was bad cell reception that caused the wobble, it didn’t work. 

“He was gonna punch Mom and like hell I was gonna let that happen…” Tsukishima grumbled. He tried to keep up his normal uninterested façade but Yamaguchi could tell his brother’s emotional response was rubbing off on him. 

“Are you okay? Where did he hit you?!” Tsukishima didn’t respond and Yamaguchi felt his throat close up. Like every bit of confidence he’d had during the wore off. Maybe he only had so much confidence a day and after two fights, one in front of the whole team, it ran out. That didn’t stop Akiteru from asking though.

“Kei?!” He yelled through the phone at the silence. He saw Tsukishima push his headphones against his ears like it would make the question go away. 

“Face arms.” He said simply and closed up. Yamaguchi recognized the way he sat distantly. The same way a younger Tsukishima sat against his bedroom wall, not wanting to go home. The way he borrowed Yamaguchi’s earbuds and dropped his head on his knees, trying to make the world go away. That day Yamaguchi never felt so useless, his words couldn’t reach him through the blaring music. It was so loud Yamaguchi could hear it from across the room. He didn’t cry, just sat with his head low for hours, responding minimally.

“I’m coming home.” Akiteru said with an air of finality. Yamaguchi saw Tsukishima open his mouth, most likely to argue against the idea, but he said nothing just closed his eyes and dropped his head low. 

“We told the team and coach Ukai.” Yamaguchi said, but his eyes were on Tsukishima. If he completely closed up Yamaguchi didn’t what he would do. Last time Tsukishima never really broke out of it. Just one day he started talking again and the next he went back to school. Yamaguchi didn’t know if was something he did or not. Now Yamaguchi was finally seeing a hint of the way he was before. He didn’t want Tsukishima to go back to the way he was before. He heard Akiteru rushing around whatever room he was in. He could hardly hear the “then you’re doing better I than I did” since he was so far away from the phone. 

“I’ll be there in an hour. You at school?” Yamaguchi thought for a bit. He figured they’d be at school for a while yet. Before he could respond Tsukishima beat him to it.

“Yes.” He said and Yamaguchi repeated it in case Akiteru couldn’t hear him. The conversation ended abruptly after that. Akiteru continued to say how much he loved Tsukishima when the blonde reached over and hung up the phone.

“Rude.” Yamaguchi tried to laugh and lighten the mood but the sound sounded sour. Seemed like Tsukishima’s mood rubbed off on him too.

“It was so much easier to tell you earlier.” Tsukishima said quietly and Yamaguchi let himself feel a bit of relief that he hadn’t completely closed himself off.

“Yeah but it makes sense I guess.” Yamaguchi replied and froze when he saw Tsukishima look at him. It was like he was searching for some sort of explanation, Yamaguchi had never seen him look so lost. Tsukishima looked at him like he had all the answers. 

“I mean that, I guess you seemed sort of accepting before...like how you used to be with the games we’d play. And now it’s like that situation you prepared for, isn’t gonna happen.” Yamaguchi tried to explain his thoughts. He thought he did poorly but Tsukishima seemed to look thoughtful for a bit. His posture loosened a bit and he leaned his head back against the wall again, more open for conversation.

“Yeah something like that I guess...” 

They sat in silence for a bit longer. Eventually the team came back to the gym and they all sat in a circle. Nishinoya and Tanaka rambled on about whatever topic came to their mind. It was obvious they were trying to keep Tsukishima’s mind off of the situation and if it was obvious to Yamaguchi then it was clear as a bell to Tsukishima. Even so the blonde shot remarks back at the two about their ridiculousness and Yamaguchi couldn’t help but snicker at his responses. Hinata and Kageyama suggested a game of volleyball, unsurprisingly. Yamaguchi was sure that volleyball was the only thing on their minds. 

“There brains are gonna turn into volleyballs at this rate.” Daichi mumbled for next to him. It wasn’t supposed to be heard but he heard it and snorted before relaying the comment to Tsukishima. Things almost felt normal until Akiteru came. He practically slide into the room, his coat hanging off one shoulder and dirty blonde hair unkempt. He seemed to relax when he saw Tsukishima up and blocking Tanaka the best he could. Still he marched forward and pulled him into hug.

Nishinoya and Tanaka ‘awww’-ed from the other side of the net and Daichi grabbed them both by the back of their shirts and pulled them away. 

“You really didn’t have to come all the way here.” Tsukishima said, pushing away from the hug. Akiteru didn’t waste time pulling up his sleeves and glaring at the marks. 

“Seriously-” It seemed like Tsukishima’s complaints weren’t reaching his older brother at all. Akiteru gently tilted his head to see the brush on his face.

“-I’m fine.” He pushed his hand off his face and Yamaguchi huffed slightly in amusement. 

“I just wanted to make sure!” Akiteru lifted his hands playfully but Yamaguchi could still see the sadness in his eyes. Apparently, Tsukishima could as well because he narrowed his eyes before huffing. 

“One hug.” He said and Akiteru practically teleported into his arms, wrapping himself around his younger brother tightly. Yamaguchi could only see the way Tsukishima grabbed the back of his shirt because he was so close the duo. He didn’t bring attention to the way Tsukishima seemed to want the hug as well. 

The rest of the day was insane. They parted from the team and Akiteru took both of them to Tsukishima’s house. Time seemed to blur together. Between the police office and both of their houses, it felt like they never stopped moving. Tsukishima kept acting like he was causing trouble but neither Yamaguchi or Akiteru would let him think that way for long. Yamaguchi had competition for the title of Tsukishima whisper. The day ended with both of them at Yamaguchi’s house and Akiteru dealing with stuff along with Tsukishima’s mom. 

“What did you say? Something about being too young to be martyrs?” Tsukishima laughed.

"I don’t know, honestly everything I said during that fight just kinda … popped out.” Yamaguchi laughed along with him.

“Sounds like something an old man would say.” Yamaguchi laughed harder at the notion.

“Oh leave me alone!” Yamaguchi tossed a pillow at the futon next to him. The fwap of the pillow hitting Tsukishima’s face was endlessly satisfying. 

“Well that’s unfortunate.” Yamaguchi could almost imagine his smug grin as he talked even with the lights out. 

“Now you don’t have a pillow to sleep on” Yamaguchi swore and Tsukishima laughed.

“Give it back Tsukki!”

“Nope, finders keepers.” The blonde chuckled waving the pillow over his head even though he was lying down. 

“Tsukkkkiiiii-” A pillow in his face stifled his cry and Yamaguchi laughed.

“Fine just don’t do that!” Both of them calmed down a bit.

“Things will get better.” Yamaguchi said. Mostly to himself but also to reassure Tsukishima. Yamaguchi could tell he was still on edge from everything that had happened today. Not mention what would be happening tomorrow. Stuff like this isn’t solved in one day after all.

“Yeah.”

“Things are already better.” He added on truthfully.

“Yeah.”

“Goodnight Tsukki.”

“‘Night Yams.”

Yamaguchi closed his eyes. If he had been anymore tired he would have missed the quiet "thank you" as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
